1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of applying an artificial fingernail to a natural fingernail. More particularly, it is concerned with an improved method of securing an extension, in the form of an artificial fingernail, to a natural fingernail, which includes the step of adhesively adhering a layer of linen over the upper surface of the artificial fingernail after it has been initially secured in place over the natural fingernail. The linen and adhesive lamination is subsequently smoothed to present a finished fingernail surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The method of applying artificial fingernails to natural fingernails is a conventional practice that provides a longer, more attractive fingernail for those who cannot grow their own nails.
One present method of applying artificial fingernails includes the step of only adhering an artificial fingernail over essentially the entire natural fingernail surface and extending a length therefrom. As can be appreciated, the artificial nail be be strong enough to endure daily wear and of sufficient thickness to prevent breakage. This results in the artificial fingernail appearing thicker and less natural than a relatively thin, normal or natural fingernail. Another difficulty with this method is that the artificial fingernail does not remain effectively secured to a natural fingernail and tends to snap off. An additional problem related to this type of plastic artificial fingernail is that it results in damage to the natural fingernail due to a fungus growth between the artificial and natural fingernails.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,526 issued Jan. 23, 1979, illustrates an artificial fingernail extension which includes a nail-engaging recess in the artificial fingernail that conforms to the shape of the forward edge of the natural fingernail. The recess facilitates the application of the fingernail extension to a natural fingernail. The reduced covering area of this fingernail extension prevents fungus growth damage to the natural fingernail. However, a problem arises with this type of fingernail extension in that, to present a finished, level fingernail surface, layers of adhesive are gradually built up on the upper fingernail surface to disguise the joint between the artificial and natural fingernails and provide a stronger artificial fingernail. As pointed out above, this type of artificial fingernail appears unnatural due to its necessary thickness and bulk.